This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Trucks such as pickups having an open top cargo box can be a quite popular type of vehicle because the cargo box enables objects of various sizes to be placed therein and transported. Tonneau cover systems can be used to cover the top of cargo box in a deployed or closed arrangement to protect the contents against dirt, debris, and other environmental contaminants, and to improve the aesthetic quality thereof. In some cases, the tonneau covers can be formed of a plurality of slats hingedly coupled together so they can be rolled-up into a compact, storage, or open arrangement at the front of the cargo box, to allow access to the cargo box. For example, such tonneau covers can be supported in a storage housing positioned adjacent the forward end of the cargo box in the open arrangement.
When in the deployed or closed arrangement, tonneau covers can be supported on longitudinally extending ledges or surfaces of a pair of side rails coupled along the side walls of the pick-up truck. Different arrangements can be used to facilitate the tonneau cover moving along the side rail surfaces between the deployed and storage arrangements. For example, wheels that roll along the surfaces of the side rails can be coupled to the ends of the slats. As another example, the tonneau cover can engage against and slide along separate non-metallic components coupled to the metal side rails. Both of these options require additional components to facilitate the movement along the side rail surfaces.
One problem with conventional covers is that water that accumulates on the tracks, for example, due to washing the truck, or rain, or snow, or other environmental conditions, can interfere with travel of the slats along the rails. In addition, movement of the slats can cause unwanted splashing into the truck bed of excess water that has accumulated on the tracks, potentially damaging the cargo therein. Still further, during cold winter weather conditions, accumulated water on the tracks can freeze, causing the tonneau cover to bind during opening or closing. Thus, it is desired to improve water management of the rail tracks in tonneau covers having slats that slide or roll over the side rails.